


The arrival of music

by HelenofTroy



Series: Lully & Louis XIV- Soulmates in the music [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1653. The arrival of Lully to Versailles will mark a before and after in the existence of Versailles and of Louis XIV, which artistic spirit will grow thanks to the influence of  this Florentine man and will  change not just the King´s  passion ... but the passion of many there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The arrival of music

All was ready, as Luis had ordered. All the golden cascade of white pearls touched up in his outfit as king sun, was prepared. 

The king seeked to Versailles, but she did not appear, the ballerina of his dreams, as Claudine had said to him while his sickness.... He looked before of close his eyes at the sound of the first bugle after take a look to all his family . The young queen, his wife was there. 

And Louis wanted impress to Marie-Thérèse . 

She was meant to be the mother of all his children, "the king sun children"-was the last that Louis thought before start his dance. 

Louis was a good dancer, but a bad singer. But that day he was perfect for everyone, even for his maverick brother. All them saw the elegants and almost calculated movements of the king, lost in the gold of his own Sun , wrapped with music, dancing with tight steps the strong and sweet melody that was sounding. To his right, Jean Baptiste Lully with his violin emboldened the orchestra.

-The Sun King has awakened, the light arrives at Versailles- the Florentine shouted suddenly, and for a moment the music stopped.  
The curtains were closed, and the king disappeared. 

-What is this, Philippe?-the Chevalier de Lorraine was fascinated by that unexpected piece between theater and music that the new director of the royal orchestra, Lully was created for the serious Louis XIV.

-Is my brother´s universe, my love- whispered Philippe in her ears. Both men were attracted by the new director. 

Because Lully had all that sensual seduction in his appearance, in every feature of his face, heritage of ancient Rome, that only the Italians had. 

Endowed with a brown skin, even more than the Marshall´s one, Lully was the second man not more cute but yeah most provocative of France after the same King and Philippe.   
The fascination of it was born of his own legend. He was the Who Brought the music to Versailles again to His King, Louis XIV and was not any secret that Louis had abandoned to his favourite, madame de la Valliere by his dance lately. 

Madame de la Valliere was crying pathetically next a very beautiful blonde girl, who did not know anyone, While the music started to sound, and bit a bit the light came back to the Royal Theather room, Philippe , loving the new light that Louis was bringing, because behind of him, suddenly four dancers appeared with a large mirror was dazzled. 

-Here is Our Sun-shouted Lully again and all them shouted of admiration again.   
As if by magic, sunlight dazzled them, the windows were opened and Louis like a flower that had just burst into bloom pretended to wake up from a dreamball from the ground.

-Aaaah-the general admiration was amazing. Louis, lost in his own dance, forgot the world, forgot the women, the family and for him, just the reflection of his golden dress and the passion that the music touched in his own skin, all made up of white, were alives for him in that moment.   
The King continued his dance, while They applauded loudly, full of youthful energy that almost revitalized. Lully by his part was in himself an enigma. 

But behind them the crying continued. 

-Oh please dear. Why do not you go with your pain elsewhere?-asked to Madame de la Valliere Philippe with hate. 

-Oh yes, madame, So it's like you get the Sun King?-said the Chevalier, located behind of Louis great chair, looking with his blue jacket with hate to the pathetic young Louis favourite. 

Madame de la Valliere redoubled her crying and ran. The music sounded much more strong and the young lady with long blonde hair said to them:

-Your are cruel- her little voice emerged from nowhere.   
Chevalier approached to the lady, and brazenly placed a hand on one of her breasts. 

-If you are not gonna to offer anything to the King, i´d question my stay in the Court, my dear-the girl took the Chevalier´s hand off with hate and horror. While he looked to her belly. She was visibly pregnant.

-Oh, oh someone has been very bad, you´re ruined my dear if the father is who i think-said Chevalier, leaving her side, while Claudine took his arms around the girl. 

Philippe and Chevalier laughed obstreperously while the young woman looked to them with horror. She was a Claudine´s friend too. Surely a new lover of Louis.   
-She is done. with the New Queen here , and her bastard too if my brother is the father-whispered Philippe to Chevalier, and both fooled to the woman. 

Now the king was involved in a long bed sheet with the Sun golden. And bit a bit, his light stepes were getting out from the sheet, leting a golden path of yellow powders, symbols of his sunlights, that another dancer was leting....

-The Sun is in the most highest place in Versailles Heaven-shouted Lully, while for violins marked the news Louis steps, who was watching to Versailles, His Muse, there....the same little ballerina that as Claudine was born next to him.   
Versailles took the king's hand, and dragged him into a slight race around the room. Louis hardly could hear the sound of his family´s applauses. Then Louis was a child again, and the Room of Glasses was there again, under his own feet. 

The long red hair of Versailles was lost in the distance, and she ran away, while the Sun King kissed her check, and with a fast Lully´s gesture the music stopped in the orchestra, with a final violin´s grade. 

Then, Louis felt the cry, and the applauses blurred his vision, bathed in sweat and joy. 

Someone took his hand, when he caught his breath he saw it was Lully. Then Louis looked the happy expression mix of proud and satisfation that Lully was showing in his smile. Then the King and Lully and bowed thanking to their Royal audience their love. 

-Oh Lully , has been like...-the king was stoped by Jean Baptiste, his mooth always pregnant of insatiables flatteries for Louis. 

-Like if the Sun was as if the sun down from heaven and would bring to all us...

-The light-said Louis, puting his hand on his tired chest. 

-Yes, Your majesty-Jean Baptiste curtsied to the king, and let him receive all the glory that was just of him. Lully would have been for him a real brother of blood, thought Louis.

-You read my mind, Jean Baptiste-said the King, while the director leave to him and the queen, his wife, approached to the king for kiss him. 

Philippe and the Chevalier like two snakes in their nest, waiting for his victim approached, they stood in a corner, while Louis greeted with a quick hand movement to Philippe who smiled to him, happy. 

But who had caught the attention of the King´s Brother and his favourite, Chevalier was Jean-Baptiste Lully. They looked with attention to the man. 

He went next to the pregnant woman who was behind them, dressed of white. She was almost a picture of Raphael, almost like Virgin Mary. 

-Thanks for everything-said Lully to Claudine who left the stance, with her male dress yet. 

Lully was dressed with a long embroidered jacket with mauve flowers, and a provocative gold ribbon in his throat. He embraced to Madeleine Lambert, his young wife, pregnant with their first child.   
-Are you ok, my dear? -Lully asked to her, with the most softest voice ever listened in a man, while the girl sadly nodded with her face between the Lully´s hands. 

Madeleine was like an angel, Philippe thought, a woman few recommended for Versailles. While her husband was a demon, a man prisoner of hidden passions, an unequal marriage, which only bring pain to her.

Philippe had known a lot of men like him. See the vision of Jean Baptiste with Madeleine just made to Chevalier get nervous. 

-Oh my love, she was his wife, i´m affraid that i´ll have problems-said chevalier to Louis-but he´s ....well....

-He´s like the Forbidden Fruit, indeed, my dearest Chevalier-said Philippe, watching how Lully strocked with a lust few faked the Madeleine´s innocent belly and while he was huging her, he looked with the same lust and some of hate to Philippe and his favourite...

-Oh only God will know with which kinds of unpleasant punishment he will force to that girl, she´s shaking like a leaf, if she´d not be pregnant, i´d say that she´s Virgin-the last Chevalier whisper just made born the warm in Philippe´s eyes looking the Lully´s challenge in his eyes, while the innocent Madeleine was indeed, trembling....


End file.
